Afraid of him Lisaac
by Lisaac
Summary: Isaac avait toujours détesté les personnes violentes, sûrement à cause de son père. Son père qui tout les soirs ou presque le bat, lui infligeant douleurs et honte. Honte d'être lui. De ce fait, quand Liam arrive dans son lycée après avoir était renvoyé du sien pour violence, Isaac se sent obligé de le détester, du plus profond de son être. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'am
1. chapter 1

C'était un jour banal pour Isaac. Du moins, ça avait commencé comme une journée banale. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure pour ne pas croiser son père. Il était ensuite allez sous la douche. Il avait ensuite changeait quelques pansements, mit de la pommade sur ses bleus présent. Par chance, son père, car c'est bien lui qui lui provoquait toute ses blessures, ne le frappait jamais au visage. Ou du moins, pas souvent. La douleur était là à chacun de ses mouvements, mais il évitait le plus possible de grimacer, ne voulant pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose. Bien vite, il parti de chez lui, enfourchant son vélo. Bien qu'il était en avance, Isaac prit quand même la route. Il arriva enfin au lycée, ses blessures le faisant plus souffrir sous l'effort qu'il faisait à vélo. Une fois au lycée, il parti de suite vers sa salle de classe. Il n'avait pas d'amis avec qui discuter comme les autres élèves. Il était beaucoup trop timide pour aborder des personnes. Son premier cours était économie avec le coach. Il appréciait beaucoup le coach, faisant partit de l'équipe de Lacrosse, celui ci savait au moins qu'il existait, pas comme la plupart du reste du lycée. Il s'installa vers le fond, du côté de la fenêtre. La salle se remplissait peu à peu. La salle était enfin complète et le professeur pouvait enfin commencer son cours. Alors que le professeur était dans une de ses explications complexe, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une personne entra, elle avait les cheveux brun, et était assez petite.

Coach : qui êtes vous ?

Garçons : je suis Liam Dunbar. Je suis nouveau, et je me suis perdu.

Coach : d'accord, assis toi A coter de Mahealani.

Celui ci leva la main. Liam alla donc s'installer à côté de ce fameux Mahealani. Le reste du cours se passa sans accident. Le coach confirma qu'au prochain cours, une interro était prévu. Alors qu'Isaac était à son casier pour déposer des affaires, il entendit une conversation qui l'intrigua. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais Stiles, un joueur remplaçant de Lacrosse, n'était pas très discret.

Stiles : .. Et j'ai appris que Liam, le nouveau, avait été renvoyé pour violence excessive de son ancien lycée..

De suite, Isaac sentit la peur monter, mais se rassura de suite. Si il n'approchait et ne parlait pas à ce Liam, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme à son habitude, restait invisible. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans problème. L'heure du déjeuné sonna et comme à son habitude, Isaac alla à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait jamais personne l'hiver, sûrement à cause du vent glacial. Pourtant il ne neigeait pas. Il se mit sur une table, à l'écart. Cette table était assez discrète, ce qui lui convenait amplement. Alors qu'il commençait à manger, une voix l'interrompt. Un " Hey bouclette" résonna dans l'air. Isaac se retourna donc pour voir d'où cela venait. Le garçon de se matin se trouvait derrière lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Liam : tu manges seul ?

De suite, Isaac prit peur. L'école était son seul lieu de repos après le travail, et il ne voulait pas que ce soit comme chez lui, alors, il prit le sandwich qu'il venait à peine d'entamer, le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, et fuit, le plus vite qu'il le pu. Il entendit tout de même "tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom bouclette". Le reste de l'après midi s'était plutôt bien passé. Sauf au dernier cours. C'est à ce moment que Isaac commença à détester M. Harris. Celui ci avait placé Liam à côté de lui, pour s'assurer que celui ci ne parle pas pendant son cours.

Liam : je me suis renseigné un peu à ton sujet, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

Isaac continué à l'ignorer. Alors que Liam allait poser une main sur son épaule, Isaac eu un mouvement de recule qui surpris Liam.

Liam : tu as su ? Le pourquoi du comment j'ai été renvoyé ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Isaac ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas entré dans son jeu. Restant concentré sur son cours.

Liam : je vais rien te faire, je veux juste savoir ton nom ?

La sonnerie coupa Liam au plus grand plaisir de Isaac qui partit le plus vite possible au cimetière où son père l'attendait pour qu'il commence à travailler.

Commentez et Voter !


	2. Chapitre 2

Isaac était au cimetière en train de travailler. Liam ne savait pas où il était et pour le savoir il questionna la moitié du lycée jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur une bande, la bande était composée du garçon qu'Isaac avait entendu parler le matin même, et de quelques autres personnes.

PDV LIAM

Tiens ! Un groupe ! Et en plus il y en a 4 dans ma classe ! Génial, ils vont peut être pouvoir me renseigner sur bouclette. C'est énervant de pas savoir son prénom. Aller je m'approche d'eux et je leur demande gentiment.

Liam: Bonjour ! Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir comment s'appelle le garçon aux cheveux frisé.

Quand je suis arrivé près d'eux 4 se sont retournés avant que je parle. Bizarre... Eh ! Oh non fallait que je tombe sur un groupe de... Génial... Bon j'ai plus qu'a fuir le plus loin possible...

Scott: Salut. T'es qui ?

Liam: Heu Liam... Je suis le nouveau dans votre classe.

Oh mais oui, j'avais oublié ce détails... Maintenant il vont plus me lâcher... Mais quel abruti je fais...

Scott: Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de garçon au cheveux frisé ici. D'où tu viens ? Et depuis quand ?

Liam: Heu non mais le garçon au cheveux frisé est dans la classe... Et ça t'as pas besoin de le savoir, de toute façon vu les rumeurs qui courent sur moi tu le saura assez vite. Et pardon ?

Scott: Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... Et au passage je m'appelle Scott. Et voici le reste de la meute...

Stiles: Mais ça va pas de dire ça ! Il voulait dire bande ou groupe ! Hein ? Meute ça fait bizarre n'est ce pas Allison.

Allison: Heu oui ça pourrait paraître étrange...

Scott: Il est comme nous.

La meute (à l'exception des loups): Quoi ?!?

Liam: Heu je suis pas comme vous moi...

Scott: Mais oui bien sûr... Tu ment très mal... Pour un loup c'est quand même étrange.

La meute (à l'exception des loups): Un loup ?!?

Jackson: Vous comptez être en stéréo à chaque fois ?

Stiles: Et toi tu comptes la fermé ?! C'est un loup... Attend t'as été renvoyé pour violence, donc tu as... tué quelqu'un ??

Allison: Stiles il est pas en prison... Et puis laissez le s'expliquer.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi... Ok c'est vraiment flippant... J'ai beau être un loup depuis 1an quand une meute vous regarde et que vous êtes un petit oméga seul au milieu, je vous assure que à cet instant j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant mais je veux vraiment savoir son nom. Alors tant pis.

Liam: J'ai juste tapé un gars parce qu'il m'avait poussé à bout. Rien à expliquer. Sinon vous comptez me dire le nom du garçon frisé ou je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Scott: Il va plaire à Derek lui. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Stiles: je crois qu'il parle de Isaac.

Scott: Isaac ? C'est qui lui ?

Stiles: Sérieux ? Le gars que dès que tu le croise tu dis qu'il empeste la peur. Oups j'aurais pas dû dire ça...

Liam: La peur ? C'était pas que aujourd'hui parce qu'il a eu peur de moi ?

Jackson: Non c'est tous les jours... H24... Derek veut lui parler mais on est contre... D4ailleurs faut qu'on vous présente ! Vous devriez bien vous entendre vu que vous avez une passion commune !

Liam: Hum laquelle ? Et c'est qui ce Derek ?

Scott: C'est notre Alpha. Et J'aurais dit la violence. Hein Stiles ?

Stiles: Mais il est pas violent !

Jackson: Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Mais ton corps te trahit !

Stiles: Ça va. J'ai que quelque bleus... C'est rien...

Liam: Heu je ne veux pas déranger, mais donc il s'appelle Isaac ? Je l'ai vu partir rapidement ce soir vous savez où il est allé ?

Allison: Je crois qu'il travaille au cimetière de la ville...

Liam: Ok merci j'y vais de suite.

Stiles: Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Isaac ?

Liam: Rien du tout juste qu'il me rende mon stylo.

Scott: Mouais mouais c'est ça. Juste une fois que tu auras fini avec Isaac, tu viens à l'adresse que je t'enverrais par message tiens voilà mon numéro... Il faut qu'on te présente à Derek.

Liam: Ouais ben à tout à l'heure alors.

Donc il travaille au cimetière, c'est assez étrange. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il est flippé tout le temps... Quoi que non ça n'explique rien je vais allé lui parler, enfin si il veut bien lui...

Je me dirige donc vers le cimetière. Arrivé là bas, je le vois. Je sais pas ce qui m'attire avec lui, mais son côté mystérieux m'intrigue. Je veux savoir... Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il est terrifié tout le temps...

Je m'approche de lui, va falloir que je lui parle. Il va peut être me rembarrer mais là il ne peut pas m'échapper il travaille.

Liam: Salut Isaac !

Je le vois qui sursaute et lorsqu'il voit que c'est moi il essaye de descendre rapidement du tractopelle et tombe à la renverse. Il va se faire mal cet abruti. Je me précipite pour voir comment il va.

Liam: Ça va rien de cassé ?!

Il me regarde et fait non de la tête mais lorsqu'il se lève je vois bien qu'il se tient le poignet.

Liam: Laisse moi t'aider. Au moins laisse moi te faire un bandage ou quelque chose pour ton poignet.

Il me lance un regard intrigué, entre la surprise que je l'ai remarqué et celle que je lui propose mon aide.

Liam: Pas besoin de faire cette tête.. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te voulais aucun mal... J'ai changé depuis mon accrochage l'année dernière.

Il se laisse faire mais il est quand même crispé. Je décide d'enlever mon t-shirt, j'ai un gilet ne vous inquiétez pas je ne sortirais pas en ville torse nu. Il me regarde faire avec de grand yeux. Il a vraiment décidé de ne pas me parler. Si il croit que ça va m'arrêter. Je lui maintiens le poignet avec mon t-shirt, il fait un signe de tête qui signifie je te remercie et repart travailler. Ça va être très très dur le le faire parler mais j'y arriverais.

Au moment où je décide de partir, mon téléphone vibre. C'est Scott, il vient de m'envoyer l'adresse. Je vais y aller de toute façon je n'obtiendrais rien d'Isaac ce soir.


	3. Chapitre 3

PDV LIAM.

J'étais parti à l'adresse que Scott m'avait envoyé. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller, j'aurais préféré rester avec Isaac. Je connais enfin son prénom, et je dois dire que ça lui correspond bien. L'endroit n'était pas loin du cimetières, et après avoir interrogé quelques passants, sur la direction que je devais prendre, je suis finalement arrivé. A l'extérieur, se trouvait Scott, il semblait m'attendre.

Scott : Liam, je t'attendais !

Liam : on peut y aller ?

Scott : bien sûr, par contre ne fait pas très attention à Derek, qui peut paraître un peu grognon.

J'hoche la tête, et le suit dans ce qui ressemble à un loft. A l'intérieur, le manque de meuble était ahurissant. Un homme, beaucoup plus musclé que tout A l'heure était présent. Stiles était à côté de lui, il y avait aussi Jackson, un gars de ma classe, Allison, la fille qui je pense sort avec Scott vu les regards niai qu'ils se lancent en cours. Il y avait aussi Boyd et Erika, d'autre personne du lycée avec qui j'avais des cours en commun. L'homme musclé devait sûrement être Derek.

Derek : Je vais aller droit au but avec toi Liam. Je veux que tu rejoigne ma meute. Un Oméga à Beacon Hills c'est dangereux. Les bêta m'ont dit que tu était gentil, et un membre de plus dans cette meute ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je réfléchi, si je rejoins la meute de Derek, je serais plus fort, et je serais protéger. Et..

Liam : bien sûr, à une condition. Condition que je veux négocier avec Stiles, en privée.

Les loups hochèrent la tête, et Stiles, les sourcils froncés, un visage qui laissait bien voir qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, m'emmena dans une pièce. Il me dit que cette pièce est isolée et que je peux dire ce que je veux sans crainte.

Liam : Voilà, tu sembles être le seul à savoir l'existence d'Isaac et..

Stiles : qu'est ce que Isaac à avoir avec ça ?

Liam : Laisse moi finir. Et je veux que tu m'aides. Je.. Mon loup est agité dans les parages, comme si..

Stiles : il avait envie d'enlacer Isaac ? De l'aider ? De le faire sien ?

Liam : oui, et.. Je ne vais jamais à l'encontre de mon loup. Et je veux que tu m'aides à me rapprocher de lui.

Stiles : Isaac plaît à ton loup ?

J'hoche la tête, et Stiles me dit que c'est d'accord, qu'il veut bien m'aider. Je lui fis promettre qu'il ne le dira à personne, et il a dit qu'il tiendrait sa parole. On alla donc rejoindre les autres.

Liam : d'accord, j'accepte de faire parti de la meute.

Jackson : oh faite, tu l'as récupéré ton Stylo ?

Liam : quel Stylo ?

Jackson: celui qu'Isaac t'as pris.

Je me sens rougir, mais j'hoche tout de même la tête. Je dis ensuite que je dois rentrer chez moi. Une fois chez moi, et après avoir dîners, je pars me coucher, épuiser par cette journée. Le lendemain matin, j'avais décidé de me lever plus tôt, histoire d'être plus présentable pour Isaac. J'avais déduit hier soir que si mon loup était attiré par Isaac, et que moi aussi, cela pouvait devenir bien plus, alors j'ai pris une grande décision, j'allais séduire Isaac. Je choisis donc mes plus beau vêtement, un slim noirs, qui d'après ma mère, me va comme un gant. Un tee-shirt bordeau, qui est assez centré sur la taille, il faut l'avouer. Mes cheveux m'ont pris beaucoup plus de temps, mais finalement, j'ai opté pour la même coiffure qu'habituellement. C'est donc d'un pas pressé, le sac sur le dos, que je me dirigeais vers le lycée. Arrivé devant celui-ci, je ne trouve aucune trace d'Isaac. Un air déçu se dessine sur mon visage. Stiles passe à mes côtés en me chuchotant " il est à son casier". Je lui offri un beau sourire avant d'aller vers ceux ci. Après plusieurs couloirs, je trouve enfin Isaac, la tête à moitié dans son casier, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Liam : Bonjour Isaac.

Je le surpris sûrement, car sa tête viens claqué sur son casier. Un " aouch " sortis de ses lèvres, me confirmant qu'il n'est pas muet.

Liam : à croire que je te porte malheur. Ça va ta tête ?

Il hoche la tête, frottant l'arrière de celle ci avec sa main. Je regarde sa main, qui hier était blessé, mais celle ci n'était pas recouverte d'un bandage.

Liam : ça va mieux ton poignée ?

Il hoche la tête encore une fois, et se retourne pour fouiller dans son casier.

Liam : pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

Isaac : L-laisse.. m-moi...

Il a enfin parlé. Je croyais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Je lui offre un sourire.

Liam : Tu as enfin parlé ! Quelle beau progrès.

Isaac fronça ses sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir.

Isaac : p-pourquoi tu me p-parles ?

Je lui offre un sourire séducteur, mon plan draguer/séduire Isaac commençait maintenant.

Liam : parce que tu es craquant et que tu me plaîs ?

Isaac rougis fortement. Il prit son sac, mais avant qu'il ne parte, je lui dit :

\- Chaton, ou est ce que tu vas ?

Je le vis rougir fortement avant de partir une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être amusant. La sonnerie sonna et je me dépêchais d'aller en cours, ne voulant pas être en retard pour mon deuxième jours seulement. En cours, la seule place de libre était à côté de Boyd, bien que, dans le rang derrière se trouve Isaac, je ne pu le voir à cause de cette professeur qui était devenu mon ennemie numéro 1, rien qu'avec les phrases " Liam retourne toi" " assis toi correctement" " le cours se passe devant, pas derrière toi". J'ai entendu Stiles ricaner, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi se face réprimander. Les autres cours était assez similaire. Le midi, la meute m'obligea à manger avec elle. On était donc tous autour de la table.

Liam : C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Que je sois là ?

Jackson : tu as quelqu'un de plus important à aller voir ?

Stiles : Jack' laisse le ! Et si on se présentait plus en détails ? Je commence ! Moi je suis Stiles, je suis le meilleur amis de Scott, et je sors avec Derek, surnommée aussi le BIG BAD WOLF. J'ai 17 ans et j'aime jouer à la Lacrosse. Okay, à toi Scott.

Scott : Bh je suis Scott, je sors avec Allison, qui est une chasseuse, mon meilleurs amis c'est Stiles et j'aime le Lacrosse aussi.

Les présentations s'enchainerent rapidement.

Stiles : ... Et toi Liam ?

A vrai dire, j'avais complètement décroché.

Jackson : et mais je connais cette aire d'abrutis finis, c'est la tête que fait Scott en regardant Allison.. Attend, t'es amoureux Liam ?!

Liam : c'est à dire que c'est compliqué..

Scott : et c'est qui ?

Liam : vous ne le connaissait pas.. Aussi non, je voudrais savoir quand son les sélections de Lacrosse ?

Stiles : t'as du bol mon pote car le coach en fait une après les cours car plusieurs joueurs sont blessé !

C'est donc comme ça que la conversation finis. Le reste de l'après midi se passa assez bien, même si Isaac m'ignorait. L'heure des sélections de Lacrosse était arrivées. J'étais donc dans le vestiaire, me changeant. Une fois sur le terrain, je vis Isaac sur celui ci. Je décide donc d'aller le voir.

Liam : bonjour Isaac. Tu te présente ?

Il hoche simplement la tête. Le coach nous interromp en nous disant de faire 6 tours de terrains. Bien vite, les personnes commençaient à s'essouffler, Isaac était dans les premiers, juste derrière les loups. Je trouve qu'il a une bonne endurance. Je décide de ralentir pour être à ses côtés. Une fois les tours finis, Danny, un joueurs de l'équipe se mit en goal et chacun nôtre tours, nous devons tirer, beaucoup de personne avait loupé leurs tire mais quelques uns avaient tout de même reussi. C'était maintenant le tours d'Isaac. Je le voyais se concentrer, mordre sa lèvre dans un geste sûrement nerveux, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. Il prit son élan et tira. La balle survola le terrain pour finalement atterrir dans les cages. Un fin sourire se loge sur les lèvres d'Isaac ce qui me fait également sourire. Il vint par la suite s'assoir sur le banc. Alors qu'il enlevait son casque, je me penche à son oreille, et d'une voix à peine audible je lui murmure "bien jouer mon chaton". Il rougit fortement tout en s'éloignant le plus loin possible de moi. Les sélections était finis et le coach se trouvait devant nous.

Coach : Alors, le choix n'a pas était très difficiles. Alors, dans l'équipe en joueur titulaire il y auras Liam Dunbar, Éric McAllister, Isaac Lahey...

Je m'arrête d'écouter après ça. J'ÉTAIS SÉLECTIONNÉ DANS L'ÉQUIPE ET ISAAC AUSSI. Isaac Lahey, c'est donc ça son nom. Je lui souris mais fut coupé de ma rêverie par le coach qui me tendis un formulaire d'inscription. Il nous dit aussi que nous avons trois jours pour le rendre. C'est donc, avec cette joie que je rentre enfin chez moi. Une fois chez moi, j'annonce à ma mère que je suis pris dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, elle s'empresse de remplir le papier, sûrement heureuse pour moi. Je range donc mes papiers, presser d'être dans l'équipe de Lacrosse et surtout de jouer avec Isaac.

PDV Isaac.

Je rentre chez moi, la boule au ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été participé à cette entraînement. Mon père ne voudra jamais que je rentre dans l'équipe. Quand je rentre, je prépare le repas, mon père était sur le canapé, une bière à la mains, regardant un de ses match de football. Une fois à table, je lui sers son assiette.

Père : Comment s'est passé ta journée Isaac ?

Il avait pour habitude de toujours lui posé cette question. Dans ces moment-là, il n'est pas violent. Je crois que c'est le moment que je préfère, le début du repas. Je me racle la gorge.

Isaac : Bien mais..

Père : mais quoi Isaac ?

Isaac : j'ai été sélectionné dans l'équipe de Lacrosse.

Son regard se durcit, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il redevient normal.

Père : Il est hors de question que je paye pour ces bêtises. Pas pour quelqu'un dans ton genre.

Je baisse la tête. Il avait raison, je ne méritais pas ça.

Père : De plus, j'ai appris que tu n'avais eu que 13 en chimie. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Isaac : Papa, je te promet que..

Père : ÇA SUFFIT. Si tu veux faire partis de cette équipe, il faut que tu te montres digne. ET JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PROTESTES.

Je baisse la tête, il avait raison, il à toujours raison.

Père : maintenant tu débarrasse la table, et je vais te faire réfléchir moi. Tu me rejoins dans le sous sol. Dans 15 minutes.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Isaac : n-non.. S'il te plait.

Sa main viens s'applatir sur ma figure. Mes larmes coulent.

Père : J'AI DIT PAS DE DISCUTIONS.

Je me dépêche de tout débarrasser, tremblant. Je ne veux pas y retourné. Je veux pas être enfermé. Je descend tout de même. La peur au ventre. Il m'attendait, le cadenas dans les mains. Je le supplie une dernière fois du regard, comme à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois, il me fit un sourire carnaciers avant de me poussé dans le petit congélateur. J'entendis le bruit du cadenas se fermer, un pied frappe le congélateur et un bonne nuit. Non, je veux pas. Je cris, de toute mes forces, frappant la paroi fasse à moi. Les larmes coulant de mes yeux, m'empêcher de voir. La crise de panique et inévitable. Mon coeur s'emballe, bâtant à un rythme non conseillé; mes larmes sont plus nombreuses. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court. Mes mains qui, auparavant frappaient la paroi se fatiguèrent bien vite. Mes membres étaient lourd. J'ai essayé de lutter, de reprendre mon souffle. De l'appeler pour qu'il m'aide. A un moment, j'ai crus qu'il avait prit pitié. J'avait entendu du bruit dans l'escalier, mais il n'y a qu'un rire qui m'est parvenus. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles me permirent de ne plus l'entendre, alors que je sombrais dans le vide.


	4. Chapitre 4

PDV ISAAC.

Une secousse me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et vois mon père au dessus de moi. Son visage était ferme. D'une voix grave, il dit :

\- Lève toi.

J'avais des courbatures partout. Mon dos me faisait souffrir et pour cause, j'était beaucoup trop grand, et ne rentrais pas, ou du moins pas sans douleurs dans ce congélateur. Ma tête était lourde. Encore étourdi, je me levais, me préparais avec empressement, et partis. J'avais un bleu le long de ma mâchoire, mon poignet, qui avait déjà était blessé quelques jours auparavant, était gonflé, surement à cause des coups de poing que j'avais donné sur la paroi. Alors que je me dirigeais à l'école, me tenant le poignet, une voiture s'arrête près de moi. Une vitre se baissa, et je reconnu le visage de Liam.

Liam : tu veux que je t'emmène ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il insistait. Je me refusais de lui parler pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il accepte de me laisser tranquille mais apparemment c'est une tête de mule. Je secoue donc ma tête de droite à gauche, lui faisant comprendre que non, je pouvais bien y aller tout seul. Cependant, je le vis sur le point d'insister.

Liam : Aller, tu risques rien. En plus, il fait encore sombre.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui, j'avais peur de lui. Dans un moment d'adrénaline, et aussi pour le semer, je courrais le plus vite possible vers le lycée. C'était le seul moment de m'échapper. J'avais réussi à aller hors de sa porté, mais maintenant j'ai peur. Même si Liam ne semble pour l'instant montrer aucune once de violence, il l'était. Si il avait été viré pour violence, c'est que forcément il l'Est. Alors je repense à la dernière fois que je m'étais échappé de mon père. J'avais regretté. Peut être que Liam aussi allait me faire regretter d'être partis.. J'arrivais bientôt au lycée mais cette peur n'était pas partis.

PDV LIAM.

Isaac était parti, usant surement toute son énergie pour m'éviter, et franchement, ça faisait mal. Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Rien. Mais je me rappelle de ce que la meute a dit. Il a peur de tout le monde. Peut être que ce n'est pas moi. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il semble beaucoup plus terrifié quand c'est moi que lorsque c'est une autre de personne qui lui adresse la parole. Après avoir roulé encore une dizaine de minutes, j'arrive enfin au lycée. Beaucoup de personnes était présente, et je décide donc d'aller attendre Isaac à son casier. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, je le vis arriver, légèrement essoufflé, surement d'avoir couru. Il avait la tête baissé et ne m'avait pas encore regardé. Une fois qu'il eut levé la tête, je le vis se pétrifier puis trembler fortement. Il allait encore s'échapper mais je réussi à saisir son bras. Dans un geste de protection, il les mis devant lui afin de se protéger. Je me rapproche donc de lui.

Liam : je n'allais pas te frapper Isaac..

Il tremblait toujours autant. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Isaac : p-pou-pourquoi.. T-tu n'abandonnes p-pas ?

Je trouvais le fait qu'il bégaye mignon, il est mignon. Je réfléchissais à une réponse convenable, une réponse qui répondrait à toutes ses autres questions.

Liam : tu m'attires chaton, ton sublime visage, ton corps, ta personnalité encore non exploré m'attire.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, me faisant ainsi passer le message que c'était impossible.

Liam : tu sais.. Je vais faire tout pour que tu veuilles sortir avec moi, tu m'appartiens chaton.

Sur ces mots, je lui fit un clin d'œil, lui disant que à partir d'aujourd'hui je comptais bien le séduire, et tourna des talons, laissant un Isaac, les bras ballant, la bouche ouverte, en plein milieu de ce couloir. J'avais besoin de mettre en marche mon plan "draguer Isaac Lahey".


	5. Chapitre 5

PDV Liam

Objectif du jour: -draguer Isaac

-m'asseoir à côté de lui en cours

-réussir à convaincre Isaac de le ramener chez lui

-essayer d'avoir son numéro ce qui risque d'être très très dur...

-Et surtout DRAGUER Isaac !!

PDV Isaac

Objectif du jour: -Fuir Liam

-fuir Liam

-fuir Liam

-Et SURTOUT ne pas céder au sourire charmeur de Liam

PDV Liam

La journée commençait bien, Isaac qui me fuit et un contrôle surprise de M. Harris... Rien de pire ne peut m'arriver... Ah ben si j'ai rien dit, la meute se dirige vers moi. Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore eux... Tiens ! C'est Stiles qui s'approche de moi, étrange... Les autres nous fixent bizarrement qui plus est.

Stiles: Salut Liam !

Liam: Hey ! Que me vaut ce plaisir Stiles ?

Je vois Isaac qui nous regarde de loin, je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et dit à Stiles dans l'oreille que Isaac nous fixe.

Stiles: Aaaaah intéressant ! Tu veux le rendre jaloux ?

Liam: Tu saurais comment faire ?

Stiles: Je suis un garçon très intelligent !

La meute se met à rire et à regarder Stiles le sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles: Vous la ferme ! Qui vous a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie avec ses plans tordu hein ?!

La meute se tue immédiatement. Je suppose que c'est Stiles.

Stiles lançant un regard noir à la meute: Donc je disais... Si tu veux rendre jaloux Isaac je suis ton homme !

Liam: C'est à dire ?

Stiles: Je vais te dire que je veux bien t'aider à réviser tes maths, qui est sois dit en passant la matière préférée d'Isaac et où je suis plutôt moyen, Tu vas me sauter dans les bras et me faire un bisous sur la joue avec ton plus beau sourire de drague ! Comme ça Isaac sera jaloux te demandera surement au prochain cours pourquoi tu as fait ça et quand tu lui diras que c'est pour des maths il va le prendre très mal et donc te proposera peut-être de t'aider !!!

Il avait débité ses paroles à une vitesse ahurissante ! Mais je dois avouer que son idée n'est pas si nul que ça ! Elle est même plutôt bien pensée !

Liam: Je suis pour ! Même si je sais qu'il ne me proposera jamais de m'aider c'est toujours un bon moyen de le rendre jaloux en lui montrant que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à lui.

Stiles: Parfait ! Donc pose moi la question ! Je m'amuse trop !!!

Liam: Stiles j'ai des soucis en math tu veux bien m'aider ?

Stiles: Avec plaisir Liam !

Liam: Merciiiiii !

Je vois qu'Isaac nous regarde toujours, je décide donc de sauter au coup de Stiles et lorsqu'on se sépare je lui fais une bise sur la joue et un sourire plein de sous-entendu accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil. Isaac rougit et court jusqu'au prochain cours, j'ai envie de sauter au plafond mais au lieu de ça je me contente d'un merci adresser à Stiles et je me dirige vers la classe pour être sûr d'être à côté d'Isaac.

Arriver dans la salle de cours je vois Isaac assit au fond avec un air concentré collé au visage. Le plan draguer Isaac se fera après le plan rendre jaloux Isaac. Je m'assois à côté de lui et l'ignore en me concentrant sur l'entrée des élèves. Lorsque Stiles rentre dans la classe je lui fait signe de s'asseoir devant moi il fait oui de la tête mais Scott qui à compris le jeu se met à sa place pour qu'Isaac n'ait pas peur de poser la question à Liam.

Le cours se déroule tranquillement, 20 minutes sont passées et je vois bien qu'Isaac meurt d'envie de me poser la question. Je tourne donc la tête vers lui et lui demande si ça va, il acquiesce et continu de me fixer. Si je n'étais pas si sûr de moi je rougirais presque au vu de ses yeux qui divaguent entre mes lèvres, mes yeux et mes mains.

Isaac: P..Pourquoi...Stiles. Enfin non... Pourquoi... Tuluiassautédessusetpourquoituavaisl'airsiprochedelui ?

Liam: Heu tu peux répéter plus tranquillement et en respirant s'il te plaît Isaac j'ai rien compris...

Isaac: S'il te plaît ? Heu oui... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est ce que tu as sauté sur Stiles tout à l'heure ?

Liam avec un sourire franc et charmeur: Et ben tu progresses tu n'as presque pas bégayé.

Isaac: Hmm...

Liam: Oui donc, si j'ai sauté sur Stiles comme tu dis c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à me débrouiller en math et donc même avec ses notes moyennes il a proposé de m'aider à améliorer mes notes.

Isaac: Ah... Ben j'espère qu'il arrivera à t'aider...

Liam: Stiles est vraiment gentil de m'aider. Il est mignon en plus, pas autant qu'une autre personne mais il est mignon aussi. Mais sinon tu ne sais pas qui aurait presque que des A en math ? Parce que Stiles peut être gentil, mais avec ses C et quelques B je vais pas aller bien loin, je voudrais avoir A avec un prof qui s'y connais...

Isaac: Heu... Non je ne vois pas désolé...

Liam: Je sais que tu ment Isaac... Je le vois dans tes yeux et au rythme de ta respiration.

Je lui dit ceci en me rapprochant un peu de lui. Je pense qu'il prend peur puisqu'il range ses affaires à la hâte et sort de classe aussi vite qu'il y est entré.

Liam: Madame je peux le suivre il n'avait pas l'air très bien.

Professeur: Oui vas y.

Liam: Merci !

Je sors en courant de la salle de classe sans mes affaires, Stiles a chuchoté assez discrètement pour que je sois le seul à entendre qu'il me prendrait mes affaires si je ne revenais pas avant la fin du cours.

Je cours assez vite et avec les battements de coeur très irrégulier d'Isaac j'arrive à le retrouver rapidement. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il se relève et recommence à courir.

Liam: Isaac ne me fuit pas !! Je ne veux rien te faire !

Isaac: Ça c'est ce que tu dis !!!

Liam: Mais non Isaac je te jure que je ne veux que ton bien !!

J'arrive à le rattraper et vu que je ne veux pas qu'il s'échappe je le pousse dans un placard à balais et referme derrière nous. Isaac est paniqué, je le vois dans ses yeux. On dirait qu'il va pleurer.

Isaac: Non... Pas ça...

Son coeur bat anormalement vite...

Liam: Isaac ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'arrive pas à parler. Il fait une crise de panique sérieusement ?! Olalala je vais faire quoi moi ? On est enfermé en plus. Je vais essayer de lui parler de le distraire...

Liam: Isaac regarde moi.

Il ne me regarde pas il est assis par terre, sa tête entre ses jambes. Je lui prend le menton pour lui remonter la tête. Il est tellement faible qu'il n'arrive pas à résister.

Liam: Isaac, regarde moi. Tout va bien se passer ok ? Quelqu'un va surement venir ouvrir dans pas longtemps. De toute façon si il faut on trouvera un moyen de sortir ok ?

Il se met à pleurer. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette... Après tout qui ne tente rien à rien ! Je me rapproche de lui et lui prend la tête pour la poser sur mon torse. A mon plus grand bonheur il se laisse faire mais son coeur bat toujours trop vite. Si ça continu il va me faire une crise de tachycardie...

Liam: Isaac ? Essaye de caler ta respiration sur la mienne.

Isaac: J'y...A...arrive...p...p...pas...Liam...ai..aide...m...moi...

Je lui caresse le dos dans l'espoir que ça le calme un minimum...

Liam: Chuttt. Respire chaton respire. Ça va aller. Reste avec moi, respire. Tu n'es pas seul je suis là. Reste calme ça va passer aller chutt.

Il commence à se calmer. Ouf tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt dans mes bras c'est hors de question ! Si je veux me rapprocher de lui c'est pour le protéger et non pour le tuer.

Liam: Je suis là... Chuttt...

Isaac: M...Merci...

Liam: De rien. Je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais aucun mal...

Il reste dans mes bras ça me fait plaisir qu'il ne me repousse pas.

Liam: Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Je le sens se crisper de nouveau. Son coeur accélère de nouveau et je crois que là c'est pire que tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Liam: Isaac calme toi c'est rien, je ne te ramène pas chez toi c'est bon. Respire.

Isaac tout bas parlant pour lui : Si il apprend que j'ai raté un cours je vais encore finir dans le congélateur... Je veux pas y retourner j'ai rien fait... C'est pas ma faute...

Liam: Et ! Isaac ! Isaac ! Chaton !

Il lève ses yeux magnifique vers moi j'y vois beaucoup de détresse mais surtout de la peur et de l'angoisse. La crise de panique est pire que tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas si le seul fait de lui parler va marcher... Comment faire pour arrêter une crise de panique réfléchit !! En attendant je vais le réconforter un peu.

Liam: Je reste avec toi ok ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer d'accord ? Je vais rester avec toi là. Et tu vas te calmer. Respire... Tranquillement.

Il n'y arrive pas... Ça devient urgent là ! Liam réfléchit 2 minutes dans ta vie !! Mais oui bien sûr !! Il faut qu'il retienne sa respiration !

Liam: Isaac écoute moi ! Il faut que tu retiennes ta respiration mon ange. Je t'en supplie, je ne peux rien faire de plus là...

Je vois qu'il essaye mais il n'arrive à rien... Il est beaucoup trop paniqué... Je sais que ce que je compte faire je vais le regretter, et lui il va me tuer après... (Oui vous avez deviné) Je rapproche de lui,lui attrape le menton et me penche pour l'embrasser. Il est tellement surpris qu'il retient sa respiration. Je rompt le contact et ses yeux sont grand ouvert... Je suis un génie !

Liam: Désolé c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour que tu arrête de respirer... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop...

Isaac: Merci... Mais ne me parle plus de chez moi s'il te plaît.

Liam: Promis.

Je vois qu'il tremble je me rapproche donc de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il recule...

Liam lui ouvrant les bras gentiment : Je vois bien que tu as froid... Viens là...

Cette fois ci c'est lui qui vient se blottir dans mes bras. Il tremble comme une feuille... Ça doit surement être dû au fait que juste avant son coeur a couru un marathon tout seul...

Liam lui caressant les cheveux : On va bientôt sortir ne t'en fais pas.

Isaac: Encore merci Liam...

Liam: De rien.

Au bout d'une heure Stiles et Scott sont venu nous ouvrir, Scott à surement dû sentir notre odeur. On les remercie et Isaac se dépêche de partir tête baissée vers son prochain cours. Ce mec me fatigue...

Stiles: Alors ? Mon plan a marcher ?

Pour toute réponse je lui ressaute dans les bras !

Liam: Tu es un génie !! Tu le sais ça Stiles !!

Stiles: Ahah oui je le sais ! Hein Scott ?

Scott: Mais oui c'est ça crois y si tu veux.

Stiles: La ferme Liam a dit que j'étais un génie donc j'en suis un !

C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur que nous retournons en cours. Isaac était au fond de la classe mais comme je ne voulais pas le brusquer je me suis assis ailleurs.

La journée se termine rapidement. Et je décide de rentrer avec la meute. Stiles avait séché le dernier cours pour avoir un moment seul à seul avec Derek... Je ne veux même pas savoir...

Arriver au loft nous entrons en discutant mais nous remarquons de suite Derek dans le salon énervé et Stiles qui se prépare un sandwich comme si il allait assister au spectacle du siècle ! Derek se retourne vers nous.

Derek: Descendez à la salle d'entraînement. Sauf toi Liam !

Je le sens pas...

Jackson: Bonne chance mon gars

Boyd: C'est bête je t'aimais bien ! Tchao

Allison: Dit oui à tous ce qu'il te dit même si il a tort.

Scott: N'écoute pas Allison, ne parle surtout pas. Conseille d'ami.

Ok je suis mort... Une fois seul avec Stiles et moi Derek reprend la parole.

Derek: Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a ton odeur partout sur MON Petit Ami !

Adieu les gens il va me tuer...

Liam: Heu...


End file.
